Edward Harlock/Star Wars
|born = 150 BBY, Metro, Capital Wasteland, Capital City |died = |species = Human (Velonian) |gender = Male |height = 2.0 meters (6.6 feet) |mass = |hair = Black |eyes = Grey |skin = |cyber = Neural cybernetic networkk Velonian Bio-enhancements |era = |affiliation = |master = |apprentice = }} Edward Harlock, otherwise known in Velo'ta as Ed'ard Har'Lok was a Velonian , , , and . Edward was known for being a accomplished known for his works that benefited the and known for taking mercenary work around . A highly compassionate and selfless, he'd risk his life to help anyone that's asks, even stopping to help s during the s. A mechanical engineer, he'd would continue his service when the Republic hired him along with three other mercenaries to train s n and one of the cadet's favourite trainer. After the Clone Wars, he'd went back to mercenary duties, being hired by up to her death, where he'd joined the Rebellion and joined with the Phoenix Cell. Upon joining with the Phoenix Cell, he'd went on to befriend , helping her throughout the Cell's missions, specifically being her mechanic on her . He's also the reason Dicer survived the on . Since then, he'd had been with the Cell up to the where he'd went his separate ways with Dicer, helping Ahsoka and Sabine locate Ezra. Edward grew up in the barren destroyed land of the , the largest landmass on . Born to parents who perished during their mercenary work (one was Mandalorian, the other Velonian), and inheriting his father's modified mandalorian armour. Edward would work his way up for the 100 years, and soon regarded as a veteran mercenary on the planet. Gaining enough fame and recognition, he was hired by the to stop the from advancing into their territory, participating in the between 80 BBY to 50 BBY, where he earned a and was able to leave Metro in 40 BBY. Before the Clone Wars, Edward would became a fabled mercenary and bounty hunter who's skills said to rival that of . When the war began, he'd alinged himself with the and soon help the against the . During the final hours of the war, Edward would accompany the to Felucia to help them against the CIS. However, when received the command of Order 66, Caelestibus was unable to save Barris in time, and witness her death when she became ashes. No choice, he'd fight against the clone troopers to return back the and was able to escape into hyperspace despite the blockade of Venators. Edward would the met up with Kenobi and Yoda and was told the Jedi were being executed. Upon hearing this order, he'd asked on the status of Skywalker and Ahsoka, only to be told that Ahsoka left the Order and that Anakin became a Sith Lord. Despite this, he'd informed Kenobi he'd always be with the Jedi, to which Yoda informed him to stay low. However, Edward disagrees and parted ways as to continue his living existence as a mercenary. During this period of time, Edward would align with the Galactic Empire as a bounty hunter hired by them, but in secret in that he informed the rebel cell on Imperial secrets and information. During the era of the Galactic Empire, Edward would continue his service as a formiddable bounty hunter and mercenary where he was seen ored to protect and to stop the rebels that's kept on attacking on Lothal. Seeing this act, while he'd agrees with the rebels actions, he'd still had the job in stopping them, and actually also believes their acts is causing more harm then good. However, when the Empire killed the Minister, he'd decided to finally officially rebel against the Empire and after some time, was tracked down by Ahsoka Tano and agreed to join the Rebellion. A asset in engineering field, he'd soon would participate the and and was soon rewarded for his bravery and efforts with many others. After the collapse of the Empire, he'd joined Ahsoka and Sabine in locating Ezra Bridger. Personality Edward was a veteran warrior of Velos, and have the persona of being a highly confident, and possibly arrogant being in his skills and capabilities. Middled aged by Velonian stadards, Caelestibus can had been a wise, tactical leader in his mercenary and hunting operations, shown to be highly intelligent in gathering intel on his enemies, objectives and the locations he'd been at. Despite being a mercenary, he's shown to be willing to help others, being one of the few bounty hunters known for kindness, honour, valor and respect to his clients and those he works for. During the Clone Wars, he'd participated in the war as a engineer, helping the Grand Army and the Jedi fight against the Droid Army. It was due to his engineering expertise and skill as a mercenary, he was hired to train s on along with other mercenaries. Personality and traits Relationships Equipment Weapons & armor Edward had worn his father's beskar-plated Mandalorian armour modified to his benefit after being exiled from . The entire armour was reinforced with materials which made it more resiliant to s, and its resiliance to most blaster fire. The armour was packed with many on-body armamts including on the right gauntlet, a integrated on the left gauntlet. The armour came with multiple pouches useful for holding essentiual items such as a , ammo pouches and plenty of space for s. He's equiped with Velonian weaponry that he personally modified for his own use which included the MP-500 tactical rifle and the Tk-05 sidearm. He also possess strong magnetic that allowed him to scale building with a metal material, wrist-mounted grappling hook, electromagnetic devices and a motion tracker. He'd come with a that came from a ultrasonic emitter, to which he referred as a "Sonic Screwdriver". His possess a HUD that displays multiple of digital information from the lines of motion tracking in a 50 meter radius, a communication array that allowed him speak with the need of a wrist or external communication devices, a voice modifier that allowed him to not only disguised his voice but also makes him completly mute from the outside, his own pulse, blood pressure and other optical features such as infared, a enhanced telescope with heat sensors. Onto the Velonian weaponry, he carried a modified MP-500 tactical rifle, which was a used by the Velonian Su'camodo during the Capital War and became the standardized field weapon. Due to his mother, he obtained one and modified it with reinforced cortosis to be able to withstand lightsabers, enabling him to use the blaster to block lightsaber strikes. This modification extended to his Tk-05 sidearm, which was his favourite side for quick and precise killing shots. Vehicles Behind the scenes Trivia & Notes Category:Gateway Gaming